Vivziepop
For more information on Vivienne, Hazbin Hotel, and Helluva Boss, please visit the Hazbin Hotel Wiki. Vivienne Maree Medrano (born ), better known online as Vivziepop, is a Salvadoran-American animator who is known for being the creator of the comedy musical series Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss. She is also the founder of SpindleHorse Toons and the author and artist of Zoophobia. She was born and raised in Maryland. Vivienne studied at the School of Visual Arts in New York City and graduated in 2014. YouTube Vivziepop uses her YouTube channel to post animations and updates on Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss. She also uses her channel to livestream. History Early Some of Vivziepop’s first videos were speed draws and animations of other characters she had made in the past (such as characters from Zoophobia). Even at that time, Vivziepop still had the idea of Hazbin Hotel in mind. Vivienne made speed draws of characters from Hazbin Hotel and even posted a video about the voices of each of the characters in the series four years ago. Present Viv currently makes content mostly on her current running shows Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss. She promotes both of the shows‘ merchandise in the channel and livestreams herself either working on her series or doing a Q&A. Before releasing the pilot of Hazbin Hotel, Vivziepop posted clips, music videos, animatics, or anything else that is related to the show. Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: October 16, 2018 *2 Million Subscribers: November 11, 2019 *3 Million Subscribers: February 10, 2020 Works Vivziepop worked (and still works) on many projects varying from short animations, animated shows, web comics and so on. Zoophobia About Zoophobia is a web comic about a woman named Cameron who is looking for a job. She finds one, but is in a whole new world called the Safe Haven. The Safe Haven is a world full of many beasts and animals and other beings. Cameron is put as a guidance councilor in an academy, but the problem is, she is zoophobic, afraid of animals. Hazbin Hotel About Hazbin Hotel is a web series about a demon who lives in Hell named Charlie. Hell has an "extermination" once a year where demons get exterminated by angels due to the overpopulation of Hell. Because of this, Charlie opens the Happy Hotel and hopes that demons would come to her hotel to rehabilitate and maybe even get redeemed and go to Heaven. She hopes that this is a more humane alternative to extermination and to help the overpopulation. After a disaster interview with everyone not on board with the idea of rehabilitation, Charlie gets the help of a powerful overlord named Alastor (or the Radio Demon) to run the hotel. Episodes 1. HAZBIN HOTEL (PILOT) Helluva Boss About Helluva Boss is a web series that is set in the same universe as Hazbin Hotel It is about an imp named Blitzo who owns a business called IMPs (Immediate Murder Professionals) with two other imps (Moxxie & Millie) and and a husky (Loona). The IMPs is a business where demons can pay to get someone from Earth killed. Episodes 1. HELLUVA BOSS (PILOT) Music Videos 1. OH MILLIE (Official Music Video) -Helluva Boss This page was created by DomiTheGamer on December 9, 2019. Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Female YouTubers Category:Salvadoran YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers